


[VID] Love Shack of the Evil Dead

by JetpackMonkey



Category: Evil Dead (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Bodily Fluids, Crack, Demons, Dismemberment, Fanvids, Gross, Horror, Splatstick, Video, cabin in the woods, chainsaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you see a faded sign at the side of the road... run for your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Love Shack of the Evil Dead

**Length:** 4:20  
 **Song:** The B-52's - Love Shack

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't have done this without my (occasionally squeamish) betas echan, jmtorres, lizbetann, diannelamerc, and killerweasel.


End file.
